Thunder
by patricia51
Summary: After all their times of being interrupted, of almost being together, nothing is going to stop Waverly and Nicole tonight. Rated M.


Thunder by patricia51

(After all their times of being interrupted, of almost being together, nothing is going to stop Waverly and Nicole tonight.)

(With Syfy announcing that we will get the first episode of Wynonna Earp's second season on June 9th at 10 PM EDT right after two new hours of Dark Matter I decided I better get on the ball with some ideas for both shows. Here's one.)

Soft, almost gentle thunder rolls across the night. The source is far away so far, the lighting flashes that produced it almost hidden behind the towering black clouds on the horizon. But it's coming, growing nearer and more powerful as the wind picks up from the light breeze it was just a little while ago.

Nicole Haught's hair is unbound tonight, falling freely around her shoulders. The rising breeze blows it across her face, almost hiding it and then tosses it away. Waverly is so close that sometimes the tips brush her face. It tickles. Her own hair stays put in the arrangement Gus did for her. The wind also whips the red-head's summer dress around her legs, now wrapping the thin material tightly around them and now blowing the hem up as though the other girl was recreating a famous Hollywood scene.

The first drops of rain are tapping on the roof of the porch. A vagrant gust blows some across them as they catch their breath after running hand in hand from where Nicole parked the car. Waverly shivers but not from the wind or the wet but rather from the heat of the other girl's body, a heat matched by her own.

This is it. Tonight. No more fumbling in Neadley's office, knowing he'll be back from Shorty's as soon as happy hour is over. No more of not even getting to kiss Nicole because Wynonna pops in the doorway. No more quick, near desperate kisses of relief that Willa shooting Nicole had not been fatal because the police officer had worn her protective vest but that those kisses could not continue because she needed to go help Wynonna stop Willa.

All of that was behind them. She hoped. At least for tonight.

The rain slaps harder at them. It does nothing to cool them off. Still, the thunder is coming closer and the lightning is no longer hidden in the clouds. She reaches behind and opens the door, fortunately already unlocked by Nicole when they first rushed to the porch. Moments later it closes behind them, the lock clicking as it does.

It's only a few steps to the bedroom. Waverly presses Nicole against the wall, the red head lifting her arms over her head. The youngest Earp kisses her again and again, exploring her mouth before switching her attention to Nicole's neck, her throat and then her nearly bare shoulders.

Nearly bare? That won't do. As her lips continue to taste the other girl s skin he fingers reach up and around. They find where Nicole's halter dress fastens. A quick twist and it comes undone and begins to slide down her body. Waverly thinks that s a wonderful idea but also decides that it needs to happen slowly and with her help along the way.

They never turned any lights on. None are needed. The lightning flashes are coming faster and more intense now. Each one shows Nicole's body off, slightly different each time as though she is undressing her beloved under a strobe. She's so beautiful.

And delicious. As the dress slips down so does Waverly. First it's the collarbones and the hollow of Nicole's throat followed by the top of her chest and the swell of her breasts. Waverly wants to spend hours, even days, giving those lovely orbs and their hard pink tips all the attention that they deserve. But the call for her to go on is too strong to resist. Her knees give way and she reaches the flat firm tummy. A tummy that quivers and sucks in as she kisses it and teases Nicole's navel with the tip of her tongue.

The dress catches for an instant on Nicole's hips. Only for an instant because Waverly won't let it stay there. Impatient for the first time tonight she yanks it down, giving a quick nod of approval as it falls down long slender legs to pool at Nicole's feet.

Waverly is kneeling now, her hand running up and down Nicole; over her legs, her sides, slipping all the way up to her breasts and down again. She pauses, her fingers caressing the heated skin. A particularly close flash lights up the entire room for just a second. A second that records in her memory forever. Nicole in all her beauty, arching up on her toes, her muscles flexing. Every part of her is lit. Only her heels and a white thong remain to hide the slightest part of her.

Of course the heels were simply adding to Nicole's allure, making the already strong shapely legs even more outstanding. They could stay. But the thong now...

Raining kisses over Nicole's belly, thighs and the swell of her mound Waverly gave a hidden wicked grin and began to nip Nicole's skin with gentle little bites. That may have pushed the other girl too far for just as Waverly tried to catch the thong in her teeth Nicole grabbed her under the arms. Giving an irresistible pull she drew the smaller girl to her feet and crushed her in her arms.

The storm was reaching its peak, inside as well as outside. Waverly had already been lifted off her feet so Nicole's mouth could meet hers. Without breaking the kiss the Purgatory police officer scooped the Earp girl off her feet. One arm was under her back at her shoulders now and the other under her knees, holding her up in the air. There was a moment when it appeared that Nicole was about to lose her balance but she kicked her heels across the room and regained her equilibrium. Enough to head for the bed. Since her head was down so she could kiss Waverly the whole way it was fortunate that if there were any obstacles she knew where they were.

They reached the bed. Nicole turned around and simply fell backwards. Waverly was happy to be on top. Squirming around her knelt on top of Nicole, her knees on either side of the other woman's waist. She caught her own dress by the hem and lifted it over her head, incidentally revealing that she had skipped wearing a bra as well. Then she threw it aside and fell on top of Nicole.

Arms and legs intertwined, locking the two women together as one form. Fingers grabbed and tugged and legs flailed until Nicole's thong and Waverly's panties were disposed of. The pair clutched each other; mouths locked. Thighs parted legs, sliding up and down and back and forth against each otters' most sensitive places. Nicole grabbed Waverly's ass so tightly the younger girl wondered briefly if she would find hand prints there in the morning. She realized she didn't care.

Rain beat on the roof and against the windows, nearly drowning out the cries of passion. They moved tighter and faster against each other. Waverly felt herself poised on the edge of a wave like she had never dreamed of before and she could tell Nicole was almost at her peak as well. One tremendous lightning flash and a deafening peal of thunder over head seemed to be the signal that pushed them all the way over the edge.

Neither woman stopped. They ground even harder, each losing herself in her lover, becoming one as they plastered their sweat soaked bodies together. Again they exploded and then an earth shattering third time that left them both barely conscious. They released each other but came back together to hold each other as they slept and the thunder lost its power to wake them.

Only once before daylight flooded the room through the curtained windows did either stir. Once in the middle of the night they both awoke. There was no need for words nor to adjust their position. They were in each others' arms then and remained that way till morning.

(The End)


End file.
